Digital devices typically include a variety of different display and cover glass components, including front and back cover glasses with indicia such as serial numbers, trademarks, control feature labels, and other identifying markings. These indicia raise a number of different design considerations, including clarity, visibility, intelligibility, durability, and stability over periods of extended use, and across a wide range of environmental conditions and operational demands.
These considerations can be particularly relevant in personal electronics and mobile device applications, where shock, impact, scratching, abrasion and other effects pose a variety of different design and engineering challenges. New technologies are required to address these concerns, without suffering from the drawbacks of existing pigment and deposition-based indicia designs.